Demons in the Northwest Mansion
by shinshinjane
Summary: Not only there is a ghost haunting the Northwest Manor, but two demons sealed into a stone statue. When Dipper and Pacifica accidentally knocked it over the two demons took posses over their bodies and turn them into their own demonic forms when ever they please. But as time moves on the more they stay in their demonic forms longer until their are consume by their own pleasure.
1. Prologue

****? Years ago****

Dark clouds rolls in across the blood red skies, as fires and agonizing screams of terrors and pain echoes throughout the lands. Lightning strikes the ground as two powerful demons gods unleash hell upon the world.

The male was 1.76m, Yellow golden eyes slits, Black slightly brown mid short hair, sharp fangs sticking out of his lips as he smiles with glee, a sharp jaw line, four packs, strong muscles to back it up, big horns like a bull symbolizing as a crown, boney demonic devil bat wings, clawed hands and feet and a long devil's tail like a dragon.

As for the Female; she was 1.70m, Purple rouge eyes, long silver hair, heart shape face, E breast size, Small devil horns like a cow symbolizing as a crown, boney demonic devil bat wings, clawed hands and feet and a long devil's tail also like a dragon. The two demons wear nothing but loincloths to show off their sexy bodies to the world.

But all evil as to come to an end, an old man of wise holy power slain countless demonic minions with his holy sword and staff of true pure heavens light.

The sword managed to wound the demons, but the staff did much more. "Demons of the unholy lords, begone from thy surface of the earth!" The spell it the demon couple engraving a scare on their backs, the mark of a demon summoning circle.

"Oh heavenly lord of god, grant me the power to turn these vile demons to Stone!" The old man chanted, as the staff in his hands glowed pure light blue and with a wave of the old man's holy weapon, pure energy light burst out from the staff and hit the two demons.

With their final breath, the demons swore they will be back to rule, and absorb every demon that comes into their path and claim them as their on.

Their final form they took was a loving embrace with each other while grinning towards the elder, for they will have the last laugh. And be victorious.

Time has passed and the world soon forgotten the two demons vows, the statue was bought, traded and stolen over the years. The last time anyone has heard of it was that it was stolen 150 years ago in a small town that many have heard of.

Gravity Falls, Oregon.

* * *

****Hello everyone welcome to my new Gravity********Falls story, if you're********not mature enough to read this then**** ****don't********read it, if you're********not**** ****interested********then don't bother to read it.****  
****I do********not********own**** ****the********rights to Gravity********Falls Alex Hirsch true**** ****owner********and creator of Gravity**** ****Falls.****

****Either way I**** ****hope**** ****you********guys enjoy********this new twist at the northwest mansion Mystery/nior****


	2. The Time has Come

_Ch.1 The Time has Come_

****Up to Present Time****

The skies are dark streaks of white as rain falls down harshly on the richest family in Gravity Falls mansion, the wife of the family, Priscilla Northwest, was looking out the window and reading their guest list for their family's 150th anniversary party. "Preston I must say the guest list for this party has so much diversity." Preston Northwest, ordering everyone to have their home look perfectly marvelous. Snapping his fingers the butler serves his master today's newspaper on a silver plater "Yes a nice mix of millionaires and billionaires."

Preston then swats one of the servants on the head with the newspaper and scolded him "Put the oyster fork at an angle! We're not animals, man." The servant fixes his mistake quickly, not wanting to suffer any more abusive punishments. Priscilla looks up from the guest list in wonder "Now where the devil is—?" she turns her head to see her daughter standing in the entrance hallway in a beautiful lake foam green dress.

"Pacifica!" she screamed, Pacifica didn't let her mother's out burst phase her as she smiles politely and curtsy, Priscilla marches up to her daughter and pointed at her dress " What did I tell you about that dress? The theme is _sea foam green_, not lake foam green! Go change!"

Pacifica was a little surprise at her mother's raging fit, She wasn't trying to up stage her she was just wanting to wear something that she likes and feel happy for once. "But, I- I kinda like it." Pacifica tries to voice her reasons, but her father came up to her mother and said in a stone aggressive voice "Mind your mother, Pacifica." "But—" Preston cuts her off with a ringing bell.

The bell. That accursed bell. It's been haunting Pacifica's life, if she doesn't obey to the ringing she will be punish severely. She learn that quickly when she was a toddler, so it was best to stay silent and do what they say. With a sigh escaping from her breath, Pacifica only said "Yes, father." and turned around to head back to her room to change.

But before she could even walk even farther, the room began to shake and all of the silverware, plates, wine glass and cups levitate off the table. Everyone in the room was in a panic this wasn't something they would have expected to happen "Oh no! It's... _happening_." Although, Preston Northwest would seem to have an idea of what's happening.

All of the servants took cover as chairs and other household objects are being thrown around nearly hitting them on the head or in the eye. A serving bowl smash on the polished floor nearly hitting Pacifica if she wasn't a foot closer.

Preston dodge and swatted the plates away from him, as he yells "You are my possessions! Obey me!" But more kept flying towards him and his family.

Preston, Priscilla and Pacifica took cover under their dinning table, "This is a disaster! The party's in just 24 hours!" Priscilla said panicky "Surely there's someone who can handle this sort of nonsense!" said Preston, a the newspaper landed in front of his with the headline reads _"MYSTERY SOLVER" CATCHES VAMPIER BAT_ with the picture of Dipper Pines fighting off the giant vampire bat while the Sheriff Bluff and Deputy Durland holds on to each other in fright. " And I think I know just the person..."

****Time Skip****

Dipper was enjoying his time watching a marathon of _Ghost Harassers_ on TV with the skies full of dark clouds it makes it the perfect setting for this atmosphere. "Be strong, bladder. We're not gonna move till sunset." Said Dipper as the TV switch from the marathon to a news report.

"We interrupt this program to bring you breaking news!" The ugly troll man, Toby Determined announces, putting a damper on Dipper's spirit of happiness "Aw, what?" and to make matters whores, his twin sister and her friends Candy and Grenda came running in and dog pile on him on the chair. "It's starting!" "Turn it up!" "Make room for Grenda!"

back on TV, "Well tonight's the night, but I've been out here for days!" Toby was being filming live at the Northwest Mansion in his gross unclean tattered long shirt and bolo tie cover in mud and bugs, proving that he was out there for days. "The Northwest family's annual high-society-shindig-ball-soiree is here! And even though common folk aren't let in, that doesn't stop us from camping out for a peek at the fanciness!"

Mabel, Candy and Grenda and stars in their eyes as they "Oooooooooh!" at the TV, while Dipper wasn't interested at this information "Okay, can someone _please_ explain why people care about this?"

The girls explained everything to Dipper about how it's the best party of all times, the rich food, richer boys, rumors of each gift bag has a live quail inside, 'How does that even happen or survive?' Dipper thought, and they were pawing like lost puppies wishing to have Pacifica's life.

Dipper Scoffs at the way they're acting "Guys, in case you've already forgotten, Pacifica Northwest is the _worst_." there was a Knock at door; Dipper gets up from his spot to answer it. "And that's not just jealousy talking. I'd say that to her face." he opens the door, and sees Pacifica standing there in a disguised actress.

"I need your help." she said, "You're the worst." he replies before shutting the door in her face. The girls gasp in shock at Dipper's boldness, "See?" but Pacifica wasn't going to give up, Knocking on the door again but much harder this time and Dipper opens it reluctantly to hear what she has to say.

"Look. You think it's easy for me to come here? I don't want to be seen in this hovel. But there's something haunting Northwest Manor. If you don't help me, the party could be ruined!" she took of her sunglasses overly dramatic with begging eyes, but Dipper wasn't buying it.

"And why should I trust you? All you've ever done is try to humiliate me and Mabel." Said Dipper with his arms crossed "Just name your price, okay? I'll give you anything!" Pacifica said desperately, then Mabel pops up into the conversation "Hi, Pacifica! Excuse us! " and drags Dipper away from the door.

Mabel yelled softly "Dipper! Don't you see what this means? If you help Pacifica, you could get us invites to the greatest party of all time!" Dipper was appalled at his sister words, hadn't she remember anything at all this summer? or did she didn't care at all?

"What? Mabel, this is _Pacifica_ we're talking about!" Dipper tries to get her to understand what is going on here, but Mabel argue back "But it's Candy and Grenda's dream!"

Her two friends had stars in their eyes and was polling off a cartoon Sponge named Bob 'Imagination!' rainbow gag, but instead of saying 'Imagination' they say "Dreeeaaaaaaam."

Dipper and Pacifica, who was still standing in the door way, watch them in confusion and wondering 'what is wrong with them?' and 'is this normal?' In the end, it hurts to do something for your sister so that she and her friends can be happy.

"Ugh. Fine! I'll bust your ghost. But, in exchange, I'll need three tickets to the party." Said Dipper as Pacifica let out a frustrating growl and digs into her purse, "Hrrn! You're just lucky I'm desperate." and hands Dipper the tickets while the girls cheered "Wooo! Des-perate! Des-perate! Des-perate!"

Mabel points to Grenda and said "Grenda, get the glue gun. We're making dresses!" and the three middle class girls ran to get ready, leaving Dipper and Pacifica alone. "Wait, did she say 'making dresses'? but that'll take hours?" said Pacifica, but Dipper wasn't worried about it. "Mabel can make five sweaters under in 20 minutes, and with her friends it'll probably around 10 or 15 minutes. which gives me enough time to get the things I would need to bust your ghost."

Pacifica was baffle at Dipper's respond "But that's impossible. No one can do that." "Unless your name is Mabel, I've stop thinking about how she does it at the age of six. The less I think about it the better the chances I wont loose any part of my mind." Pacifica couldn't help but to agree with his logic, this family is sure full of surprises.

But what she, Dipper and the residence of Gravity Falls didn't know is that the biggest surprise will come soon than they think.

* * *

****Ta-daaaaa!****

****The first chapter is done! Sadly school starts tomorrow and I wont be posting as fast as I want to but I'll try to update when I can have a break. But getting a career and achieving your dreams and goals are the most important things to do in your life, so I can't promise you guys that I'll be updating daily or weekly. It might take months even years. so try to grin and bare it ok?****

****Thank you for reading.****


	3. Hunt the Ghost, Break the Statue

_Ch. 2 Hunt the Ghost, Break the Statue_

* * *

****Time Skip Night time****

* * *

The limo ride was... interesting? to say the least. Dipper and Pacifica were sitting next to each other while Mabel, Candy and Grenda were sitting across from them, chattering and looking every inch of the limo.

Though Mabel just couldn't sit still or keep her hands to herself, which annoys Pacifica to no end. Pacifica had taken off her disguise revealing a beautiful purple gown with black puffs at the end and on the straps, a matching purple choker collar, diamond earrings, one inch dark violet rouge heels with a diamond on the middle like a buckle and dark violet rouge elbow length gloves.

Dipper only wears his casual clothes, red orange t-shirt, blue vest, dark lime green shorts, socks and comfortable travel shoes and of course his signature hat with a blue pine tree on the center.

Mabel and her friends were all wearing their new dresses; Grenda is wearing yellow-orange silk strapless dress, blue green flower sandals, a pearl necklaces and her hair is styled in a wavy ponytail.

Candy is wearing a mint green dress with a darker mint green ribbon tied into a waist bow while the top half looking slightly like a blouse and her hair was also in a ponytail but in a wavy curl that spiraled upward defying gravity somehow and matching mint green dress shoes.

And finally, Mabel is the only one wearing something that stands out then the rest of them. A feathery poufy dress with roses to match the color and a little hat with roses and a curl heart wires, her hair was down, but had curls at the ends.

Pacifica was about too loose it when she saw that they were pulling up to the Northwest main gates, the gates opened for them as the driver parks up to the main entrance everyone got out and with the heiress leading the way, the doors opens for them.

"Welcome to Northwest Manor, dorks. Try not to touch anything." Pacifica announces, but it would seem that Mabel didn't listen her and started to touch everything around her. "Everything's so fancy! Fancy floors, fancy plants *Gasps.* fancy man!" She then rubs the butler's face. Whom seemed he didn't mind it. "Mm, yes. Very good miss."

Candy came up with a gift bag in her hands "The rumors were true!" there really was a live quail in the bag, and it had chicks. The quail and its chicks jump out of the bag and the girls ran after them, passing Mr. and Mrs. Northwest without a second glance.

"Ah, if it isn't the man of the hour!" Preston said with fake joy in his voice, he leans in closer to Dipper "Hopefully you can help us with our little... situation, before the guests arrive in an hour."

Dipper wasn't sure if he can get it done in just that amount of time, all he could say is "I'll do my best." The seem to please the headmaster of the Northwest family, "Splendid! Pacifica, take our guest to the "problem room," and, uh... he's not wearing _that,_ is he?"

He point to Dipper who was looking away from them while cleaning his teeth with his finger. Though no one could see that happening, Pacifica narrow her eyes in determined at her challenge "I'm on it."

****Time Skip****

It didn't take long for Dipper to change into a well dressed tuxedo, as he steps out of the dressing room with the collar choking him. "Ugh, it's like this collar is strangling me. Who do you guys think you're impressing with this stuff?"

Pacifica walks up to him and tied his bowtie "Um, everyone. _You_ wouldn't understand. High standards are what make the Northwest family great." she turns to leave the room while Dipper walks over to the portraits of her family's ancestors achievements and Fiddles with one of the picture frame's tassel, and said "Funny, I thought it was lying about founding the town."

Pacifica turns around and yells "Don't touch that!" Dipper put his hands up in surrender and fallows her to the area where the ghost is causing the most trouble. "It's up on the second floor, none of us or even the staffs dares to enter my father's third trophy and pool table room." Pacifica took a candle holder and lit it. Leading them into the dark, empty staircase and hallway.

* * *

****Meanwhile in the Main Ballroom****

* * *

Mabel, Candy and Grenda were having the time of their lives, and the party hasn't even started yet. When the girls were wandering around the Main Ballroom, Grenda found the guest book list of who is invited to the party. "Oh wow, guys, it's the guest list!" She opens the book as Mabel and Candy approach over both her shoulders. "Whoa, check out this hottie!"

She points to a cute young boy around their age maybe a year older, he has fair skin, thick eyebrows, a large, pointed chin with a cleft, and shoulder-length brown hair, he also has a red mole on his left cheek.

"Marius von Fundshauser!" Candy excitedly exclaim, as she continues reading "He's a baron from Austria!" Mabel proclaim "Forget the quail, I'm putting _him_ in my guest basket!"

But Grenda pauses Mabel and Candy for a moment with her hand "Hold up, ladies. I can't believe I'm gonna say this, but I think this boy is out of our league." Candy understands where her best friend is coming from "Grenda is right. He's a white whale. Hunting him will destroy us."

Even though Mabel wanted to meet Marius and get him to notice her and to be his girlfriend, she had to agree with her friends. Besides "There are _tons_ of cute boys coming. Let's swear a sisters' truce not to waste time on Marius."

All of the girls place their hands in the center and said "Deal." but laughed nervously, not sure if they can keep the truce for long.

* * *

****Back with Dipper and Pacifica****

* * *

Dipper and Pacifica made it to the third trophy/pool table room, Dipper opens the creaky door and was amaze at all of the stuffed animals on display, the painting hanging above the fireplace, and lots of dark wooden furniture. The whole room is lit by the fireplace and gives it a dark reddish light. In short; just all of the eeriness in the room screams "Hunting" with a capital 'H'.

"This is the main room where it's been happening." Said Pacifica, Dipper agrees with her "Yep, this looks like the kind of room that would be haunted, all right. I wouldn't worry about it, though." He said as he dug out Journal 3 and flip through the pages to the Ghost Categories and shows Pacifica the scale level of ghosts.

"Ghosts fall on a ten-category scale. Floating plates sound like a Category 1." Pacifica snarked a little when she ask, "So what? Are you gonna bore him back into the afterlife by reading from this book?" Dipper didn't let her words get to him, so he replies back while getting small, round bottle of water out from his bag "Just gotta splash this sucker with some anointed water, and he should be out of your probably-fake blonde hair." He said that last part fast, but it would seem that Pacifica heard all of it. "What was that about my hair?"

Suddenly; Dipper's EMF detector went off buzzing, he quickly grab it, "Shh! I'm picking something up." and started to fallow where the ghost is located, leading him to the hanging painting of a lumberjack above the fireplace. For a moment the EMF detector went off, "C'mon, stupid thing." but after a few small hits it came to life again, "There we go." and it was in that moment that the lumberjack in the painting had completely vanish.

Seeing the lumberjack disappeared from the frame has set many warnings in Dipper's head, making him to back away a little "Uh, Pacifica?" AH!" her screams caught his attention as blood began to drip near her, looking up she let out a gasp as all of the dead stuffed animals were oozing with blood from their eyes and mouths.

Pacifica backs away from the bloody animals nearly bumping into Dipper in the process, as if it wasn't bad enough the fire unleash an enraging heat, flames dancing so dangerously and the dead trophy animals were starting to chant hauntingly "ANCIENT SINS. ANCIENT SINS. ANCIENT SINS." as books, furniture, and antique weapons are sent circling around Dipper and Pacifica, and the chandelier above crackles a storm dangerously.

"Dipper, what is this?" Pacifica cried fearfully as she clench onto Dipper's arm in fright, Dipper was equally scared as well as Pacifica "It's a Category 10." as soon as those words left his mouth, the bottle of anointed water breaks. Causing the two 12 year old's to scream.

"ANCIENT BLOOD AND BLACKENED SKIES. THE FOREST DARK SHALL ONCE MORE RISE." Pacifica turns around and starts to shake Dipper desperately asking "What do we do, what do we do?!" Dipper tries to reassure her "Don't worry. It can't get worse than this!"

But it did, it so very much did. The fire roared raging flames again, only this time a black skeleton hand emerges from the fire and soon a whole skeleton body drag itself out of the fire with an ax wedge in it's skull. Indicating how the it died long ago.

Dipper and Pacifica watched from under a table as skin and clothes crawls over it's skeleton body, this is the ghost that is haunting the northwest mansion. "I smell... A NORTHWEST!" and it's raging mad. Ax materializes in the ghost's hand, and he begins dragging the ax along the floor, scaring the two kids with his voice calling out to them. "Come out, come out, wherever you are!"

Pacifica whispers quietly as she can when yelling "Hurry! Read through your dumb book already!" Dipper whispers back as he flips through it "I'm looking! And it's not dumb, okay? This book is gonna save our lives! Alright, here we go. Advice:" using the black light on the page, only words that are shown were 'PRAY FOR MURCY!'

Both Dipper and Pacifica were in disbelief at this, "Aww, seriously?!" and luck wasn't seriously on their side today, the table they were hiding under floated away revealing their location to the ghost. "YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE COME HERE!" the ghost yelled as he swung his ax down at them, it was a miracle that they moved out of the way in time. Otherwise the Northwest manor will have two more ghosts of dead children on its hands.

"This way! Hurry!" Pacifica yelled as both she and Dipper run for their lives. The chase was on.

* * *

****Back at the Party****

* * *

Preston was either completely unaware of what is happening upstairs or just didn't care or maybe both, as he opens the doors to the guest. "Welcome, dukes and duchesses, sultans, and sportsmen." One of the basketball team player spun a ball with his finger and greeted in slag "Yo, what up, Presto?"

Preston ignore his comment and continues on "And, reclusive 102-year-old mayor of Gravity Falls, Mayor Befufftlefumpter." with out warning, a swarm of vultures flew in and circle the old mayor. "It's okay, they're with me." the mayor reassures all of the guest, including the government agents who were in disguised, even though it was very alarming.

But this didn't phase Preston in the slightest, "Tonight we will enjoy only the finest of tastes and only the snootiest of laughter." One of the snooty rich man with a long noes and a bad combover laughs in a stereotypical French manner. "That's the ticket."

Meanwhile Candy was helping herself at the fondue fountains. Dipping her fondue fork into two fondues, not so sure which to have. "Cheese, chocolate, cheese, chocolate-" Thankfully Mabel came in to intervein.

"Candy, listen to me carefully. You're caught in a sweet-savory loop. Put the fondue fork down." Mabel tries to convince her dear friend to let go of the fancy food that has put her into a trance, only to have Candy to reply "I want to, but I can't." Soon the sound of a whine glass being tapped caught everyone's attention, "Introducing Baron Marius von Fundshauser." The butler announces.

The doors open revealing the handsome baron from Austria, and he was even cuter in real life. "Guten tag!" Marius greets the three girls, "Guten take-me-now!" and Mabel immediately runs after him, but thankfully she got held back by Grenda and Candy. "Mabel, we had a truce!" Grenda scolded at her for nearly breaking their truce.

Candy nodded her head in agreement before asking Grenda for something, "Yes yes, a truce! Uh, Grenda? Can you go fetch us some fancy napkins?" "Wow, okay!" Grenda happily walk away to get some, leaving Candy alone with Mabel to talk to.

"Listen, Mabel, I don't know if I can follow this truce! He is too adorable!" Mabel agrees, "Huh, me too, Candy. But what do we do? He's unattainable!" Candy then has an idea, "What if we flirt with him as a team? With our cuteness combined, one of us might have a chance!"

It was a brilliant plan, no more than brilliant, it was perfect! "It is the perfect plan, but what about Grenda?" said Mabel, Candy voice her reasons and concerns "I love Grenda, Mabel. But these boys are fancy! Her aggressive flirting style might scare them away!"

As if to prove her point, Grenda was flirting with one of the boys who are also attending the party, and that her flirting was more of an insult than a love flirt.

It was decided that Mabel and Candy will break their truce and flirt with Marius without Grenda. If only they knew how it'll turn out in the end.

* * *

****Back with Dipper and Pacifica****

* * *

Pacifica was leading Dipper down a decorated hallway on the first floor, while they were still being pursued by the ghost. As it laughs at their attempt to keep going and stay alive. Thinking of taking a shortcut to lose the ghost, Pacifica Guided Dipper to one of her family's gardens.

"Hurry through the garden, watch out for Peacocks." Pacifica shouted, but she and Dipper did hit one though. They made it back into the elegant hallway, but were tracking mud. Dipper flip through the pages and found what he was looking for. "Come on, come on- I got it! Haunted paintings can only be trapped in a silver mirror."

And would luck even have it, the next room ahead has what they need. "Look! There's a silver mirror right there!" Dipper and Pacifica run faster towards a pristine white room, where a large, rectangular mirror hangs on the rear wall. But Pacifica grabs his arm, "Wait! Don't go in there!" stopping him before he can enter.

"This room has my parents' favorite carpet pattern! They'll lose it if we track mud in there!" Pacifica explain with a bit fear in her voice, Dipper couldn't believe what he is hearing "What? Are you serious?!" He tries to get in, but Pacifica keeps holding Dipper back, preventing him from entering.

As if it wasn't enough, the sound of the lumberjack ghost's laughter and cries of "Come Out." were slowly but surely is catching up to them quickly. "Pacifica, we don't have time for this! Let me through!" "No, my parents will kill me!" the two kids soon found themselves in a tug-a-war fight with Dipper's Journal being the rope, "Why are you so afraid of your parents?!" "You wouldn't understand!"

Tugging on the Journal so hard made Pacifica tripping both Dipper and herself into a secret room that was hidden behind a painting of a skeleton dressed like a king, The ghost didn't seem them so he assumed that they continued running down the hall.

When they tripped and landed in the secret room, Dipper and Pacifica accidently knock a couple of stacked boxes some of them filled with bookends, head statues paper weights and multiple priceless items. The top box had the most heaviest of items fell down on Pacifica and Dipper, knocking them out. Not before hearing another Item crashing down onto the hard wooden floor.

The Statues of the Two Demon Lovers that went missing for 150 years.

* * *

****They're BaAAaack~****

****So how do you guys like it so far? I've been so engaged in this story that I couldn't put it down, but my fall semester classes has started so I'll try to put bits and pieces of words for the new chapters in the future.****

****See ya' Later. ^v~*****


	4. New Bodies and The Ghost Revenge

_Ch.3 New Bodies and The Ghost Revenge_

****Music for this Chapter******_** Kuchizuke**_****** \- BUCK-TICK. the first opening song to Shiki.****

* * *

****Inside the hidden room****

The Demonic Couple statue lays broken on the Northwest Manor floor as two orbs of demonic light floated out of the busted statue, and take on a ghostly form of their previous life in a shadowy fog image.

"Yes! At last my love, we are free!" "Oh how glorious it is, my darling!" The two demons held each other and kissed for the first time in one billion years, but it didn't last long, for they did not feel any heat from their bodies only cold air. "My darling, your... we're..." "Dead." He clench his clawed hands tightly in anger, but then realize that they're still here "But not our souls."

Indeed. Their bodies are dead but their spirit souls are still alive. Looking around the hidden storage room the demon couples found two small kids laying on the floor, they must have hit their heads hard when they fell in here.

"What a perfect coincidence, my love." The Demon turns to his beloved mate, and said "You and I know what we have to do to live." "Of course, my darling." without any hesitation, the demons flew into the bodies of Dipper and Pacifica. Once they were inside, Dipper's and Pacifica's eyes shot open glowing in yellow and violet, the power of their demonic energy bust throughout their bodies making them grunt and groan in agonizing pain. The seal symbol of demon summon and banish graved itself onto their backs, as dark markings forms around their eyes if they look closely it'll be almost looks like eye shadow was applied onto them.

Once the binding is finish, both Dipper's and Pacifica's eyes return to normal and looked around the room they were in, Dipper got up but a slight pain hit his head believing it was from hitting his head on the floor or something "Ahh... What is this place?" Pacifica move some of her hair out her sight "That's weird. I don't even know where this room is."

Dipper and Pacifica picked themselves up and started to walk around the room trying to find something useful on the ghost or another way out. "Hopefully the ghost doesn't either." said Dipper, and Pacifica replies "Yeah, maybe we're safe."

But they weren't. The sheet covering a large portrait behind Pacifica came to life, as if it wanted to eat her alive. Thankfully, Dipper saw what was happening at that very moment "Pacifica, Watch out!'My Love!'" 'Wait, what did I say?' Pacifica turned and saw the Ghost trying to attack her from behind, She let out a scream and ran for her life knocking over a few storage boxes in the processes "YOUR FATE IS SEALED!"

Dipper ran to help her, and found the one thing that can trap a ghost from a hunting painting. "A Silver Mirror." As Pacifica tries to run only to trip herself up by her long dress, she backed away from the Ghost as he raises his ax to kill her where she stands. "PREPARE TO DIE, NORTHWEST!" he hollers.

Pacifica was paralyzed with fear she desperately cried "'My Darling!' Dipper! Help!" 'Wha-what was that?' Fearing that this was the end, she was about to close her eyes when Dipper ran in front of her with the mirror in his hand.

The force of the impact was so strong, it knock Dipper and Pacifica out of the window rolling down into the garden lawns entangled by the window drapes, and landing almost on top of each other. Shaking out of their dizziness and untangling themselves from the drapes, Pacifica looks over to Dipper and ask "Did you get him?"

He raise the mirror to see the ghost banging on the mirror from the inside, "NO! FREE ME!" he cried. Dipper and Pacifica were shock with relief and joy, so much that they hug each other and nearly kiss one another if they hadn't realize what they were doing the last second.

The two quickly turned away from each other and avoid making any eye contact, Pacifica pulls out a twenty dollar bill and said "Can I _pay_ you to pretend that never happened?" Dipper pocket the money away, as the two went to find Pacifica's parents. But a worried thought came to them. 'Is there any other ghosts here in the mansion too?'

****Time Skip****

It only took two minutes and thirty seconds to find Preston and Pricilla Northwest. Thanking Dipper for everything, even though the hand he was shaking was their butler and not the master of the house. Still, they congratulated him.

After Mr. and Mrs. Northwest left, Dipper was about to walk away when Pacifica said "Wait, leaving already? You're at the world's best party, dummy. 'Don't you wanna have some late night fun?'" she said the last sentence flirtingly, only to cover her mouth a second later.

Dipper was a little thrown off on that last part, but replied "Heh, I'd love to stay, but I've got a Category 10 ghost to dispose of. 'But afterwards, I would love to spend sometime with you in a room together.'" It was Dipper's turn to cover is mouth. The two kids only look at each other in shock.

"Pacifica... Is there, more than one ghost in your family's mansion?" Dipper asked slowly, Pacifica only shock her head "No, I don't think so."

Neither of them want to speak more about it, but they need to know just what they are dealing with. "MY CURSE IS NOT BROKEN YET, NORTHWEST! UNLESS YOU OPEN THE GATES TO THE TOWN! NO ONE WILL LIVE ON TOMARROW!" said the Ghost, startling the two of them, they both look into the mirror as the ghost continues his hunting curse. The ghost started to explain everything about how the Northwest ancestors ask him and his lumberjack folks to build their mansion and that they will have a grand party that they will share with the bounty for the service to the town. But when they mansion was finish after many back breaking labor and sacrifice, the Northwest locked them out of the party and with the trees gone the mudslides came, he died that night and place a curse on the Northwest that if the gates are not open within 150 years their blood will stain the ground.

Dipper turns to Pacifica and said "You knew this, and you hired me just to do your dirty work!? You could have just open the gates and this whole mess would have been avoided! I was right about you, you're just as bad as your parents. Another link in the world's worst chain."

Pacifica felt her lip quiver and tears forming in her eyes, "I'm so sorry! They made me, I should have told you the truth, but I was too afraid of what my parents would do to me if I disobey them!" She sob as she ran away, Dipper just stood there stun at Pacifica's confession. With nothing else to but to exorcise the ghost and try to talk to Pacifica.

****Time Skip****

Finding a clear area a little ways away from the party, Dipper set everything up to exorcise the ghost. "_Exodus demonus, spookus scarus, aintafraidus noghostus_-" Dipper begins his chanting when the ghost interrupted "Dipper, Dipper! Please let me get my vengeance on the Northwests! You hate them as much as I."

Dipper spoke "Hey, I feel you. It's just, my sister's in there, and you seem a _little_ unstable, man." and made a hand sign for 'so-so' on the "little unstable" part. The ghost see to understand Dipper's reasons as he said his last request "Very well, boy. Then... before you banish my soul, may these tired lumber eyes gaze upon the trees one final time?"

Not seeing any harm on that request, Dipper grab the mirror and show the ghost the trees. "Uh... I guess. Go nuts, man." the ghost let out a cackle and that cackle grew more menacing as the mirror began to glow red. Dipper dropped the mirror and hiss out in pain, the mirror broke into hundreds of shards freeing the ghost entirely. "Yes! VENGEANCE!" he yelled as he flew back into the Northwest Manor.

Dipper couldn't believe what had just happened, he never felt so much anger running through his entire body. But that anger soon changed into fear, fear for a certain blond girl and his sister. "Oh no, Pacifica! 'My love!" Dipper tried to say 'Mabel' but another voice overlapped his own voice. 'Just what is going on here?' Dipper thought.

****Back at the Party****

So, Mabel and Candy's plan didn't go so well, the girls were literally fighting over who gets to flirt with him, Grenda saw what they were doing and was furious with them. She thought that they wont let her flirt with boys because she stays true to herself and to be herself, and that's what she did, Grenda flirted with Marius her own way. And Marius seem to find that... very impressive.

Soon, all of the guest stopped talking when Preston tap his glass and announces a Toste to their family name. Only to have all of the glass ware shattered and the hunting of the ghost cackle echo throughout the main ballroom, " GENERATIONS LOCKED AWAY, MY REVENGE SHALL HAVE ITS DAY!" The ghost cried out.

The old mayor didn't think much of it and only said "Ah, the grim reaper! I'd been wondering when you would arri-" Only to be cut off by a blue beam hitting the old man and turned him into wood.

The guest and the staffs ran in fright as the ghost shots more beams at everyone and brought the stuffed trophy animals to life and have them attack everyone. Pricilla was hyperventilating and her hair was sticking out making her beauty look less beautiful, despite this she ask "Preston, what are we going to do?!" her husband only said, "Prepare the panic room." and back punch a trophy squirrel off of his shoulder. Not caring what would happen to everyone else as long as they were alive and have their money.

The doors burst open, Dipper stood in the doorway watching the madness that has befall upon everyone, a guest crawls over to Dipper begging him to help him but he too fell victim into becoming wood.

Dipper jump back and yelled "Whoa, that is messed up!" The ghost laugh at all of his victims posing wooden statues, the ghost didn't notice that Dipper came in as he spoke with glee "JUST ONE WAY TO CHANGE YOUR FATES: A NORTHWEST MUST OPEN THE PARTY GATES!"

Just by hearing the ghost's own words, Dipper knew what needs to be done. "I need to find Pacifica." And he had a feeling he knows where to find her.

* * *

****My third Chapter is done, I hope all of you are well entertained with my story.****

****I will admit, I had a writer's block for a while and it through me off so much that I might had to change the entire story line that I had originally had. Thankfully I didn't need to.  
Well see ya next time  
****


	5. Open the Gates, Party & Get Dirty

****Song for this Chapter Jigoku Shoujo OST 1 - 20. Ankoku Illusion****

****Warning: this chapter has lemon in it, in other words mature stuff for only young and older mature adults to read.****  
****If the Title or my warning didn't give it away, then I don't know what.****

****I do not own Gravity Falls or Hell Girl.****

****Just so you all know the demons who are talking or doing any kinds of actions will be in ****_****Italics ****_****in****_****Dipper ****_****and****_****Pacifica's ****_****names. While the real Dipper and Pacifica will be normal with ' ' marks to speak through thoughts.****

* * *

Dipper run to the secret room hidden behind the painting, as he ran he saw a light flickering on and off inside the room. Pacifica might have grabbed a flashlight to see what's in there. Dipper move the painting fabric out of the way and found Pacifica sitting on the floor looking more sad than before, "Pacifica! There you are! The ghost escaped and is turning everyone to wood, I need your help."

Dipper tugged on her arm, but she pulled it back, "Pacifica, what's wrong?" he ask in a gentler voice. "You wanna know why this room was locked up?" Pacifica shines her flashlight onto the paintings of her REAL family success, which were liars, thieves and what other evil things they had done. "This is what I found in here. A painted record of every horrible thing that my family's ever done. Lying, cheating, and then there's me."

Pacifica looks over to Dipper and starts to cry, crying because family's is built on lies and cheats. Crying because she hates her family. "You were right about me. I _am_ just another link in the world's worst chain." Crying because she hates herself.

Dipper couldn't bare to see her this broken, and to feel this guilty for what he had said to her. So, he did the only thing he could ever do.

He hugged her. Tenderly.

"I'm sorry. I should have never said that to you. But just because you're you parents' daughter doesn't mean you have to be like them." Said Dipper, Pacifica only drop her flashlight and hug him tighter. The light of the flashlight made their shadows on the wall look like a heart. A heart of demons silhouettes.

But it didn't get notice by the two kids, all that maters is them and fixing the Northwest family name. "It's not too late."

"IT'S TOO LATE!" The lumberjack ghost boom his voice through out the entire manor, startling the both of them. Dipper and Pacifica got up from the ground and ran to the main hall, "You are all wood!"

They were stun at what they saw, Wooden statues of all of the guess, trees and vines taking roots, even Mabel and her friends were turned to wood while they were in a middle of an argument. Dipper had a determined look on his face, he was about to run only to be grabbed by Pacifica. "Dipper, Don't! I don't want you to suffer for what my family has caused." Dipper look directly into Pacifica's eyes "The only way to defeat the ghost is to either trap him in a silver mirror again, or have a Northwest open the gates and let the town folks into the party."

Before Pacifica could even reply, the grandfather clock struck twelve. Midnight has come, "A FOREST OF DEATH, A LESSON LEARNED, AND NOW THE NORTHWEST MANOR WILL BURN!" The ghost set the Northwest manor on fire, starting with the family portrait.

It was that moment on, Pacifica knew what she has to do. "Hey, ugly!" she yelled out, "Over here!" The lumberjack Ghost turns to where she and Dipper were standing, and just when he was about to unleash an attack on them, Pacifica quickly said "You want me to let in the townsfolk? 'Cause I'll do it! Just change everyone back!"

The Ghost seemed uncertain at this, but then he had an idea. An interesting idea. "YOU WISH TO PROVE YOURSELF? PULL THAT LEVER AND OPEN THE GRAND GATE TO THE TOWN! FULFILL YOUR ANCESTORS' PROMISE! ... IF YOU DO NOT!" The ghost shot his ghostly powers to the floor surrounding the two of them as trees started to take roots around them and their bodies are slowly turning to wood. "YOU SHALL BECOME WOOD WHERE YOU STAND LIKE THE REST OF YOUR KIND!"

Not wanting to become a wooden sculpture decoration, Pacifica quickly reaches for the leaver. But then the floor board opens just a few feet away from them, revealing Pacifica's parents and a butler.

"Pacifica Elise Northwest! Stop this instant! We can't let the town see us like this! We have a reputation to uphold!" said Preston, "A reputation!? That's all you care about! not the innocent lives that are going to die all because of your stupid image!?" Pacifica talk back with venom in her voice. 'What? I meant to say 'our' image. What the hell is going wrong with me?!'

Preston is to say furious at his own daughter's back talking at him, "How dare you talk back to me! Our family is the most perfect family and the most perfect image in the world, and you should know this Pacifica! Know where your place is. Now come into the panic room. There's enough mini-sandwiches and oxygen to last you, me, and a butler a full week." Preston whispers quietly as he can and points to their butler. "We'll eat the butler!"

Dipper glared at the disgusting man, "No, It is you who should know your place. You pompous cupidity horse shit lord!" Dipper insulted. 'Where the heck that came from!? What the hell is going wrong with me?!' the wood was up to their knees. They need to open the doors soon and fast!

Now filled with unmounts of rage, Preston scream at them. "YOU BRATS! YOU DARE TO DISRESPECT ME! DISOBEY ME!?" Preston took out his bell and rings it not stopping until Pacifica obeys him.

That bell was the never ending nightmare, the music of torture plaguing in Pacifica's mind for all her life, fighting it prove to be failure and more pain inflicted on her by her so called good parents. But now she is stronger, she doesn't need to heed the bell or to her parents ideas of what's right and what's wrong. And she knows what is wrong!

"Dingally dingally! Is this bell broken?!" Pacifica slams her palm onto the side of the wall, " Our family name is broken! And I'm gonna fix it!" She yells, as she pulls down the leaver with Dipper holding her hand all the way through the ordeal.

The lumberjack Ghost let out a gasp of shock, a Northwest has finally opened the party gates to the town. The Ghost look from the windows to see all of the town's folks rushing in to the manor. "YES, YES, IT'S HAPPENING! MY HEART, ONCE HARD AS OAK, now grows soft like more of a... birch, or something."

True to the Ghost's words, everyone who were cursed by the ghost started to come back to life again. And everything went back to normal, even the wood that was slowly changing and surround Dipper and Pacifica faded away.

The Ghost turn and spoke to the young Northwest, "Pacifica, you are not like the other Northwests. I feel... lumber justice." and those were the ghost's final words before he vanish completely knowing that his wishes came true and that he may now rest in peace. The only thing that remain of the ghost was his ax planted on the polished floor.

Suddenly the ground begins to shake, Dipper and Pacifica looks over to the main door just in time to see it burst open with the stampede of the town's folks, dinning ate the Dinner table spread, Manly Dan jumps into the cider fountain and swims in it like its a jacuzzi, and everyone else is either dancing or talking with many other guest.

Preston felt like he was in nightmare that he could never wake up, no matter how much he tried. Everywhere he turns he low and middle class commoners. "Good lord, the riffraff! They're everywhere!" Tyler picks up one of the fancy forks and set it back down, and Preston pulled his hair out, "That's not how the fork should be placed!"

Meanwhile, Mabel, Candy and Grenda sorted out there differences and apologizes to Grenda for leaving her hanging, Grenda accepts their apology and they both made amends to be friends again. And on a bonus note, the boy Grenda flirted with, Marius, stops her to exchange phone numbers. Leaving Candy and Mabel to claim being bridesmaid and co-bridesmaid.

Dipper and Pacifica made sure they weren't trampled by the newly arrived guest and started to hang around one of the food tables, "Man, if your family hates you for this, they're idiots. This is great." Pacifica smiles sadly at him and said "Enjoy it while it lasts. Next year I'm sure they're just gonna lock everyone out again." she looks away in distraught. But Dipper found away to change her mood, "Hey. Guess what we're standing on."

Pacifica looks down and saw that they were standing on her parents favorite carpet pattern, in muddy shoes. And yet, she didn't care! Pacifica use this opportunity to spill more stuff onto the carpet, and Dipper gladly help her make it even more messy.

The two laugh with joy in their hearts before Pacifica told Dipper that she needs to find someone to clean the mess up and that she'll be right back. Once she left, McGucket came up to Dipper and took him to talk to him in privet, "Dipper! I've been lookin' for ya. I fixed the laptop. I been doin' calculations, and I think something terrible is comin'! The apocalypse! The End Times!"

'The apocalypse? The End Times? Sounds interesting.' the Demon God thought in Dipper's head, but didn't made a sound incase Dipper heard his thoughts.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Dipper let out a sigh. He has dealt a lot of supernatural today so he decided to pout it off for a while, " You know what, McGucket? How about we talk about this stuff tomorrow? It's a party. Let's have some fun for once, huh?" "But-" Dipper didn't hear the rest of what McGucket has to say as he walks back out into the party and looks for Pacifica. Only that his eyes are in shades of yellow hand his pupils are slit.

Once Dipper found Pacifica waiting for him next to the beverage stand, her eyes were violet with her pupils slits. "How about we move our fun to a different room?" she said, Dipper reply "What a lovely idea." Making sure no one was looking, Pacifica took a bottle of champagne while Dipper took two champagne glasses from the table.

The two quickly made their way out of the party with no one noticing them, headed upstairs to the bedrooms, Pacifica's parents bedroom to be priciest, and lock the door from the inside. And to make sure no one will disturb them, They had swipe all of the keys to unlocking this door.

The master Bedroom look very much like all of the five star hotel suit rooms from around the world is put into one bedroom suit: A walk-in closet, a 70 inch flat screen tv, a quartz crystal carved jacuzzi, a sauna, a massage room, and a small kitchen complete with a mini refrigerator and mini pantry cabinets.

Dipper made sure that the door and windows were lock and the curtains closed, While Pacifica set the champagne bottle and glass on the nightstand with a bucket full of ice for the bottle to keep chill. When everything is set, Dipper's and Pacifica's eyes changed back to their normal brown and blue eyes. "Wha? What happen?" Dipper blinked in confusion, "Why are we in my parents bedroom?"

Suddenly, Pacifica and Dipper doubled over in pain landing on their hands and knees. They tried to move but another wave of pain hits them hard, so hard that they hear and feel their heart beat. "D-Dipper..." Pacifica moans out in pain reaching for the boy who helped her change into the person she wants to be today, "P-Pacifica..." said Dipper breathless as he too tries to out to her.

Pacifica felt her clothes, gloves and choker getting too tight on her and her shoes of pinching her feet, she desperately pry them off of her as fast as she can, while Dipper did the exact same thing with his bowtie and dress shoes. The felt their bones cracking, breaking and shifting as their bodies change more and more. With every pain inflicting on them as time progress, Dipper and Pacifica peal their eyes open to see what is happening to them and the results were shocking.

At first they thought that they were going to die, but that wasn't the case. 'We're not dying. We're growing!' Dipper and Pacifica thought, as they see their bodies growing into bodies of an adult. The clothes they have on, begins to stretch, tare and rip itself clean open showing each other skin to one another.

Pacifica's breast grew bigger and expanded, her butt too, giving her more of a curvy hourglass figure. Dipper's chest became broad and muscular, even his arms and legs gain strong muscles on them, his penis grew a couple more inches making it into a strong thick rod that's impossible to hide.

What felt like eternity, the agonizing change seem to have subsided. The two pick themselves up off the shag carpet to see how much they have grown, "Whoa, This is- wait. My voice!" said Dipper "Is this really my body!?" says Pacifica as the two admire their new bodies, before realizing they are still in the same room together. "Gah!/Kya!"

Dipper and Pacifica tried their best to cover themselves up while yelling at each other to not to look, 'why shouldn't you look? This is natural for you to look at another's back.' Those thaughts came back, only this time it's more stronger than before. Their eyes became dull and hazy, like they're under a hypnosis. They drop their arms and hands from covering their privates, leaned in towards each other and kiss.

That kiss soon became a soul/french/tongue kiss. 'Dipper! Why are you kissing me!?' 'Me? You're the one who's kissing me!' They shouted at each other, but the words didn't come from their mouths. It came from their thoughts.

_Dipper_ and _Pacifica_ broke out of their love passion kiss and stared into each other's eyes. Their Gold and Purple eyes. "I've been waiting to taste your lips for so long, my lovely queen." Said _Dipper_, "And I have yearned for yours too, my darling King." said _Pacifica_. 'Who or what are you!?' 'Tell us what's going on!' _Dipper_ and _Pacifica_ ignore the demands from the real Dipper Pines and Pacifica Northwest, as _Dipper_ wave his hand over the champagne bottle and glass.

The bottle uncork itself, pored the fizzy alcohol into the glasses and the two filled champagne glasses levitated over to _Dipper_ and _Pacifica_. The two cling their glasses in a toste, "To our glorious return, and to the start of a new life for us." said _Dipper_, as the two drank their sparkling wine.

'Ugh, I can actually taste it.' 'It's like drinking very pucker tart fruits.' _Dipper_ and _Pacifica_ set their glasses down and crawl into the king size bed, "And now, for the main course." 'Main course!?' Neither Dipper or Pacifica like the sound of that.

"But, first we need to 'clean up'." said _Pacifica_, as she forward and starts to lick and suck on _Dipper's_ huge thick dick while _Dipper_ leans over to _Pacifica's_ clit and licks it. 'AAAHH!' Pacifica and Dipper jerk up, feeling their tongues linking their sensitive man and woman hood as well as tasting each other's skin and juice.

'Ah! D-Dipper! Please, Ah! Stop this!' Pacifica begged in between pants and moans, 'I-I'm trying, Hah! but I can't move my body! Ah! Is this what that ghost meant!?' Dipper moans in his speech. As if it wasn't enough, _Dipper_ started to finger _Pacifica's_ clit going in and out of her while_ she _pumps _Dipper's_ dick with her breast.

The two began moaning loving the softness rubbing off from one another, is wasn't long before the real Dipper and Pacifica felt the sensation running through their bodies. They try their best to ignore, but started to get use to the feeling, only by a tiny bit. Suddenly as time progresses every seconds, they start to feel something building up in them, so much so that it would burst right out of them.

Thankfully, the demons, or ghost in Dipper and Pacifica's opinion, stopped. Thinking that it was over, is only a hopeless thoughtful dream. _Pacifica_ lay down on her back with her legs spread wide open allowing _Dipper_ move in closer, and entered into a world of pure painfully lusting blissful pleasure.

'AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!' the two young souls of Dipper and Pacifica scream in pain, while the ones controlling them moans in pleasuring pain going in and out repeating over and over again. "Oh Natas, you're so rough! Ah~ Just how I love it!" said _Pacifica_, "And you're rough yourself, Etakeh." said _Dipper_, 'Natas?' 'Etakeh?'

Neither Dipper or Pacifica had the time to think as they gasp and cry in agony, pleading that this was a nightmare and that they want to wake up! 'Please, stop this torture!' Dipper beg 'Oh god, why me?! Why us!?' Pacifica cries.

Minutes pass, and their crying gasps have change into orgasm gasping. 'Oh god, this feeling... Ah~ is this what it's like have love with another?' 'I'd never felt anything like this before.' Dipper and Pacifica thought, 'And yet, I'm starting to like this seasonal feeling.'

"Yes~ yes~ YES! Ah~! Fuck me! Fill me with your cum!" _Pacifica_ (Etakeh) screamed, "Take it all! Ah! Take my seeds, Ah!, and make strong babies." _Dipper_ (Natas) cried.

'BABIES?!' Dipper and Pacifica cried in fear, as they do whatever they can to break free out of Natas' and Etakeh's command. 'No! I don't want to get pregnant! I'm not ready!' 'Don't do this! I don't what to impregnate her!' Pacifica's and Dipper's pleaded their hearts out to anyone anything, that could stop this and save them.

But alas, No one came. Natas' and Etakeh's grips on their bodies are tied deep down to their very souls, making it impossible for them to break free.

_Dipper_ (Natas) pound into _Pacifica_ (Etakeh) harder and harder, making the once young lady pant and drool like a bitch. "Oh! Natas!/Etakeh! I'm-I'M CUMMING!" 'NNNNOOO!' all four of them yelled at the same time as the white thick liquid gushes out of Dipper's dick and into Pacifica, as she gushes the same white thick liquid out of her pussy.

It dribbled down their bodies and legs. _Dipper_ (Natas) laid right next to _Pacifica_ (Etakeh) shoulder to shoulder both breathing heavily after their lustful game, while Dipper and Pacifica sob in despair. 'Pacifica...' 'Dipper...' it felt like they could grasp their hands together, pleading to each other believing that it's their fault.

_Pacifica_ (Etakeh) turn her head over towards _Dipper_ (Natas) "Ready for round two~?" she ask, 'Round TWO?!' both Dipper and Pacifica yelled in terror, as _Dipper's_ (Natas') cock starts to get hard again. "Are you?" he said with a sly grin on his face.

In her respond, _Pacifica_ (Etakeh) got onto her hands and knees and shakes her big heart shape ass like an animal in heat. With no words to say, _Dipper_ (Natas) jumps onto _Pacifica_ (Etakeh) slamming his thick cock right into her ass hole. And if that wasn't enough, he then began to massage and pulls on her breast like he's milking cow. That cow being of his demon lover.

The real Pacifica and Dipper tremble at the feeling: of having her breast being milked and massaged felt weird to her and as in a good kind of weird. It was even more weirder that she admits that she likes it. Even Dipper felt that kind of good weird feeling as his hands were playing with Pacifica's large boobs. It took all of their will to not say that they like it to one another, that would mean that the things who are controlling them to continue on doing this just to please them and themselves.

But the thing is, Etakeh and Natas have been holding back on their control over them in the middle of their second round together. Dipper and Pacifica are now loosing their minds to the lustful feelings that sex has to offer, and they want more.

Their screams of pleasure were so loud that the whole town could have heard them, but to the townsfolk's ears it was only the beats of the music that are playing down at the party or some wild animal having their own kind of fun. Natas and Etakes did not stop and they didn't show any signs of either of them slowing down. They kept going with new positions to and get that adrenaline love going.

After their 15th, the two fell on the king size bed and fall fast asleep. As the Demons reverse them back to their original forms.

* * *

****Hi everyone, sorry that it's been so long that I had update this story. Hope you're not mad for the long wait. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.****

****-Facts-****

****I was searching for names of demons and found these two and thought it would be interesting to have the names spelled in revers.****

****Etakeh = Hekate (E-take-ah)****

****Natas = Satan (Na-tas) The "a" sounds like a "u" T-us****

****cupidity means greed for money or possessions.****


End file.
